


TN Tempest

by VioletVision



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Ship It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance, Shipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletVision/pseuds/VioletVision
Summary: Jim instantly knows something is very wrong when Taylor shows up with a tempest brewing in his electric blue eyes.  Smut ensues.





	TN Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this happen in my mind, so I tried to put it to words. Use your imagination to experience this happening in your own mind. This happens sometime during season 1.

Jim’s com had gone off ten minutes ago, and Guzman told him Taylor wanted to see him in the ComCen. Jim knew that it did not mean the Command Center exactly, but the underground quarters that Taylor build and used as his home even though he had his own housing unit for show. There was an inclusive cave system that lead out to empty under a lake that was OTG.

Jim strode quickly around the back of the Command Center to the metal door on the back that was built into the rock wall foundation. It appeared to be a storage area. Once inside, Jim entered the access codes to the hatch and climbed down the ladder as lights flashed on. 

Jim stopped at the landing and removed his muddy shoes then went to the kitchen area to retrieve a bottle of the beer that Boylan had started brewing. Boylan had been playing with different ingredients for over a year, then finally decided on his favorite ones. They had a Keg Tapping party the night before, which was when Taylor had made the arrangements for them to meet tomorrow. 

His mind kept racing over what possible reason Taylor had for asked him to come here a day early and to have Guzman give him the message. 

He started pacing back and forth taking long draws from his beer as hints of anxiety prickled at his spine. 

Jim spoke to the extensive open dwelling as he forced himself to sit down on Taylor’s couch, “Something’s happened. Good or bad? Good or bad?” 

Jim’s head snapped up as he heard the hatch open. 

Taylor climbed down and removed both of his harnesses and put them on the hooks next to the ladder as always. 

Jim noticed Taylor did not immediately slip out of his Commander Taylor role. When they were here alone like this, he was simply Nathan and showed every feeling and emotion on his face freely for Jim to see. Now, his face stayed tense, his eyes were shut off, and scrutinizing as if watching for a threat.

“I’m guessing something bad.” Jim’s heart sunk as he let out all of his breath. 

Taylor responded by stalking forward slowly, but did not speak.

Jim rose to his feet setting down the bottle and was about to walk over to Taylor.

Taylor had moved as if to block Jim from getting to the hatch. Jim saw that Taylor was acting like he was trying to get away from him. Jim froze all movement as not to antagonize him. 

Jim remembered role playing as a captured spy was fun with Taylor. They had played that game once where Jim pretended to try to get away, and Taylor restrained him then teased him into giving him the access codes to his housing unit. But, this was no game.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked quietly.

Taylor moved within four feet of Jim and stopped. Every inch of his body was still except his eyes. 

Jim could see now that Taylor was not shut off as the Commander, but perhaps was feeling too much. 

A tempest swirled in his eyes moving from one extreme emotion to the next almost too quickly for Jim to discern. He saw pain, anger, despair, worry, fear, and relief swirling in flashes of Taylor’s electric blue eyes. 

Jim found Taylor’s intensity to be almost staggering, and he held his breath fearing and hoping that the storm behind the other man’s eyes would play itself out. 

Wash had spoke to him before about how intense Taylor could be and that you should do anything possible to not cause it to escalate. 

Jim knew they had been standing like this for only about a minute or two, but it felt longer. 

Jim ruled out asking more questions because he had no idea if making Taylor talk about it would trigger Taylor and did not want to add to it. His mind offered a pat on the shoulder or hug, but contact could easily jar or cause Taylor to then make contact and in this state that was probably not a good idea either. 

Jim thought to himself, We can’t keep standing like this. He looks like he is about to snap. When I move, he blocks me and stalks like I am trying to leave. 

Jim made a decision and slowly lowered his eyes to the bottom of his shirt. He then inched his hands to where he was looking and undid one button. He raised his eyes to Taylor’s tumultuous ones. 

Taylor scrutinized and assessed every movement. 

Jim proceeded to slowly undo every button then pulled the fabric apart at the top exposing the muscular rows of his abs and the sharp tone of his chest with its light sprinkle of dark hair. Jim ran his fingers down the fabric to the side letting his index fingers trace slightly next to his darkened nipples and over the sides of his ribs.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jim whispered. 

His eyes went up to Taylor’s face and watched the other man’s eyes fixated on his body. Jim saw that Taylor had finally unclenched his jaw and the creases between his eyes relaxed somewhat. 

Jim eased his shirt off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. “Nathan. You’re in charge…responsible, but you don’t dominate or micromanage. You let people do their own thing within reason. It helps everyone feel…normal. We trust you knowing you would die for every single one of us. That’s a lot of pressure. I know you’re under a lot of pressure.”

Jim’s hands moved up and undid his own belt and pants. “You need to let some of the pressure out.”

Taylor’s eyes were not a swirl of storm anymore, but resembled something closer to hunger and curiosity.

Jim pulled his pants and boxers off leaving them on the floor to reveal his naked body was obviously showing interest in the situation. “I can be your…” His hand skimmed his stomach to grip his own hardness. “…pressure relief valve.” Jim raised his eyebrows with a playful smile. 

Jim worked his hand slowly as he moved his other hand over the ridges of his abs then slowly up to his chest. His now hooded eyes watched as Taylor slipped off his black shirt then the remainder of his clothing. 

Taylor stepped forward removing Jim’s hands from what they were doing, “I believe that’s my job.”

Jim finished closing his eyes on a sigh as Taylor slid one strong arm around his waist pulling them together tightly as his other hand reached up pulling Jim down for a kiss. Their heated lips pressed and their tongues stroked as they gripped each other needing more. Jim’s strong hands gripped at Taylor’s shoulder and back playing over the muscles that were stretching and bulging. 

Taylor releases his mouth and moved down to his jaw and neck as he backed Jim toward his bed eliciting murmurs of approval from the younger man. 

Jim felt his leg bump on the edge of the bed and sat down moving Taylor’s hips forward and took him into his mouth. Taylor growled in approval as he ran his hands over Jim’s hair while Jim took everything Taylor had into his mouth and throat then slowly worked over him. 

“James. James.” Taylor’s deep voice rumbled while his hands moved down over Jim’s face and neck. “So good.”

Jim continued to bring throaty sounds out of Taylor before gripping his base with his hand and moving his mouth up sucking and licking. Jim gave one firm quick squeeze with his fist and Taylor’s eyes sought out Jim’s, and they locked.

Jim ran his lower lip back and forth as he spoke, “I need you and your teeth.” Jim let go and climbed to the center of the bed lying down. “Remember, try not to break the skin again.”

Taylor nodded yes and followed laying his body over Jim. Taylor licked the back of Jim’s neck, “I remember what you asked.”

Taylor rubbed Jim’s arm then maintained contact kneading the muscles down the side of Jim’s body over his ass to the top of this thy then back. He let his hardness press against Jim and traced lines when he moved his body over Jim. During this, Taylor rested his mouth low on Jim’s neck and sucked skin and muscle into his mouth.

Jim gasped, “Teeth…harder.”

Taylor then bit down and sucked harder without breaking the skin, but getting close. 

Jim yelled out his approval and flexed his body against Taylor feeling that he was pinned down.

Taylor then did not release, but loosened the grip his teeth had just before flicking his tongue back and forth. The soft wet heat of his tongue flicking caused Jim to writhe under him moaning. Taylor continued repeating the onslaught working down one side of Jim’s body from his neck, shoulders, back and finally on his ass. 

Taylor climbed off of the bed and tore the tip off of one of the dark green leaves from a plant that he kept. He squeezed out some oil into his hand. 

Jim watched over his shoulder knowing that after seeing the plant here at Taylor’s, he now saw it everywhere. “What’s that plant called?”

Taylor walked toward the bed, “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

Jim scrunched his face at Taylor.

“Do you really want me to go find Malcolm and ask?” Taylor asked sarcastically as he traced some oil over the tip of his shaft.

“Hell no. Get back in bed.” Jim laughed.

“Bossy. I like it. What other orders do you have for me?” Taylor climbed back in and moved Jim so that he was tipped more so the side he already bit on was down lower. 

“The other side.” Jim’s voice hitched when Taylor pressed his body against him before sliding down. “You’re always so warm.”

“You’re always so ready.” Taylor traced one oiled finger over Jim’s hip back to his ass to start preparing him while his mouth bit down and sucked as his tongue flicked. When Jim hissed out between his teeth then moaned, Taylor added pressure to his exploring finger causing it to slip inside. Taylor let go with his teeth and laved over the reddened skin as Jim murmured approvals. 

As Taylor worked his mouth and teeth up Jim’s body, he added a second then a third finger wanting to make sure that Jim would be ready for him. He was finally back to Jim’s neck, and Jim rolled over just a little more and pressed their hungrily exploring lips together. 

“No bite marks in blood or bruises.” Taylor stated as he continued to grind his length against Jim’s heated skin. He was barely holding himself in check. 

“Thank you.” Jim felt like he would lose his mind if Taylor did not start soon, “Nathan, I can’t wait. Please.” 

Taylor needed no more motivation and removed his hand to position Jim the way he wanted him. Taylor reached his strong arm under Jim and lifted up at his waist putting him on his knees. 

“Stay there.” Taylor released him and left the bed. 

Jim clenched his teeth as to not start cussing because Taylor had left yet again. “What are you doing?”

Taylor walked back over rubbing his oiled hands together, then started stroking himself rubbing more oil over his thick shaft. He replied with a chuckle. “To call Malcolm of course.”

Jim raised his upper body like he was preparing to get off of the bed.

Taylor hooked his arm around him keeping him in place and ground his length against Jim’s ass. “Thought you said you weren’t going anywhere.”

“I’m not.” Jim gasped as Taylor’s oiled hand lowered over his hardness and continued to clutch and pump. Jim moved back the way Taylor had him earlier.

“Good.” Taylor positioned himself and carefully pressed himself inside Jim’s waiting body. “So good aahhhh.”

Jim gasped and moaned with the movements of Taylor’s hips and hand. Jim was grateful that Taylor seemed to know exactly what pressure and speed to use with his hand to wring every possible sensation of pleasure out of his body. Taylor angled his hips and thrust repetitively over an area causing Jim to shudder and thrash under him. The man was sinfully skilled.

After a period of time, Jim’s broken voice sounded, “Don’t be…ohhhh so mmmmm careful.”

Taylor reached his arm around Jim’s ribs and pressed his hand to his chest. He pulled him up and back against him sinking deep inside. Taylor held his hips still, but worked his other hand over Jim’s length while his teeth scraped over the younger man’s pulse. 

Jim clenched around Taylor at the sensation of his teeth, which brought a deep reverberating growl from Taylor’s lips. Taylor proceeded to press his tongue over Jim’s pulse feeling the strength and speed. 

Jim’s hand traced back and forth over Taylor’s forearm then gripped his wrist when Taylor started working himself in and out again with a slapping of their skin. 

After countless thrusts of his hips and meticulous pumping twists with his hand, Taylor caught the change in Jim’s breathing and knew he was getting close. He just had to hold himself back a little longer. He grit his teeth hissing his breath in and out while trying to concentrate past the pleasure.

Jim leaned his head back and reached back with his other hand, “Nathan. Wait aahhhh for mmmmmm me.”

Taylor grunted out each word with a thrust while experiencing blissful torment, “I am, James. I am.” 

Taylor felt himself losing what semblance of control he possessed and bit down on Jim’s shoulder knowing the effect it would have on Jim. 

A strangled cry erupted from Jim as Taylor felt Jim’s pulsing release in his hand. Jim fought for air as the pleasure continued with no apparent end.

The knowledge snapped Taylor’s last few strands of control, and he wrapped both arms around him lifting and slamming him down as he worked his hips the last few times. A deep growl echoed around the dwelling as Taylor finally allowed himself to splinter into a thousand pieces of vibrating energy. 

Jim stabilized himself as Taylor clutched more tightly to him. They half laid half collapsed together with Taylor lying on top. Taylor braced his forearms holding himself up some from Jim as Taylor caught his breath. 

Taylor watched Jim happily smile in profile, so he licked Jim’s shoulder then got out of bed. 

Jim smiled more, “Leaving again?”

“Have to give Malcolm an update about what the plant can be used for.” Taylor disappeared into the bathroom for a minute then came back to clean Jim off. 

Taylor went to reach for his clothing when Jim spoke, “Do you have to?”

“No. But if my com goes off…” He left the last part unsaid.

Jim nodded and pulled the blankets back for Taylor to join him.

Taylor moved to where Jim was laying under the blanket. He climbed slowly over Jim giving him a kiss before lying down on the other side of him. Taylor tapped his chest, and Jim rolled over putting his head there and reached an arm over his waist. 

Jim rested in Taylor’s warmth, listened to his heart beat, and almost fell asleep. “Alright. So tell me what happened?”

Taylor opened his eyes half way, “Lets see. You stripped and grabbed yourself. Then, I…”

Jim cut him off, “No. You told Guzman to contact me and meet you here. When you showed up, there was something intense in your eyes. What happened?”

Taylor let out a breath and closed his eyes. He held Jim more firmly against him for a couple minutes before he spoke. “You signed out a Rover today and forgot to sign it back in.”

“Oh, Yes. I guess so. Wait. You were that freaked out because I forgot to sign something in?”

“No. I got a call that a Rover went off a cliff.”

Jim stiffened. “Who?”

“You. It was the Rover you signed out.” Taylor’s voice was soft and distant.

“I didn’t go off a cliff.” Jim tipped his face to watch Taylor.

“I didn’t know that. I got the call, pulled up the log, and saw your name. I didn’t ask any questions. I just told them I was on my way. When I got there, everyone was staring silently over the edge. All I could think was that you went off the edge, and you didn’t make it. I ran to the edge and saw the Rover.” 

Jim watched Taylor’s wide eyes. “Who was it? Are they ok?”

“Dr. Jefferies apparently took the Rover without signing it out and was on his way to Med Outpost 3 to do some serology tests on Slasher blood when he went off the edge. The Rover got caught in some of the trees, so he’s alright. They already had him out. They were just trying to find the best way to get the Rover down.” Taylor’s voice was still distant.

“Thank gawd.” Jim ran his hand over Taylor’s chest. “You thought I died then saw everything was ok and told Guzman to contact me. Why didn’t you radio me?”

“I wasn’t able to…couldn’t talk at first. I typed the message to Guzman on my Plexpad. I sent it as a message just after I left to come back. I had to see ya with my own two eyes. I had to see you were ok. You’re ok.” Taylor’s muscular arms tightened. 

Taylor peered down into Jim’s eyes. Jim rose up on his arm and brought his face to Taylor. “I’m fine. I’m young and strong…hard to kill.” 

Taylor appeared to be a little stressed again. Jim watched the clouds start to move in Taylor’s eyes again.

Jim couldn’t have that. “Besides…” He looked down at the purple teeth marks on his shoulder from Taylor’s last bite. “If I can survive a Taylor Tackle, I can survive anything.”

Taylor glanced at Jim’s shoulder and both men burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and as I opened my eyes I thought of Jim’s understanding and Taylor’s volatility. I told this fic to myself. In the past, I would smile thinking that is nice, but now I write it out. I jumped up and ran for my computer to try to get it all down. I hope the feeling of it translates as I was picturing it happening in my mind like it was part of an ep.


End file.
